Here Kitty Kitty
by Fangirl4ver
Summary: Ryou was always alone in the world because he was special. Abused and scarred by this family he lived in the basement from when he was five. Could one night change his life forever? Summary inside please review! BakuraXRyou. More specifically my first BXR
1. Prolouge

Here Kitty Kitty:

Chapter: Prologue

Me: Hey, this is a story dedicate this story to my Aunt & Uncles cat that was shot yesterday... (Wildtalon Snow hopes he makes it...) I got this idea from their cat when I was down there, and right now he is fighting for his life. Also I do believe in God! it's just how the story starts out and stuff that may make it seem that I don't... This is rated T for violence, cursing and beating. Flames are welcomed! I also want to thank to Wildtalon Snow for beta-ing this. I normally don't use a beta but she was very happy and creative so I'm giving it a chance. Plus I don't usually write this pairing so can't wait for you to all read it!

Remember:

"..." = Talking

'…' = Thinking

Bold= important, notes, emails, etc.

Summary:

A freak of nature. That is what they call me because I'm nobody. Trash that was just abandoned for the amusement of others. Until one crazy day, one crazy guy, and one crazy twist force their way into my life. BakuraXRyou. More specifically my first BXR fic. (so be nice!)

Me: Enjoy! and please review!

Who could love a demon? A creature from the pits of hell that escaped its fiery gates? I mean, a demon is a person considered extremely wicked, evil, or cruel. God must have cursed me and surely has no compassion for a beast like me. They say he loves all his creations, but if so where are my mercies, my savor? I was born a monster in people's eyes, so how could I have been made in the image of God? I don't worship the devil, but THEY say the woman who gave birth to me must have.

My friends, or fantasies, or hallucinations may I tell you my secret?

When my mother gave birth to me she bled out and died. I was born into a world of misery already when that happened. The doctor claimed to have tried his hardest but he still couldn't save the divine creature. My father...(should the word unloving come into play when addressing him?) well, my so called father couldn't even look his own son in the face, Me! His only child, because I was born a murderer.

I don't remember what happened, because I was so young, but THEY told me father had driven for over five hours specifically to find them. He walked up to their door and gave them the only thing that reminded him of his beautiful love. He then turned back to his red car and drove away leaving his one priceless baby boy all alone with THEM forever. Without even a second glance...

The THEY are my masters, my teachers, punishers, and above all else... my family. THEY are my "Aunt" Kasey, "Uncle" Mark and my "cousin" George. THEY kept me locked up in the cold, dark, scary basement where THEY chained me to the wall. THEY called me a monster, a villain, a demon, a murderer.

I'm a freak because on my fifth birthday... I grew two kitty ears and a tail. My long

white hair suddenly had two pure white car ears with rosy pink tinges in the middle. You would never really even notice them unless I sit, cry, or just let them be seen. My tail is long, fluffy, and white, I am slightly disgusted by its appearance. At the very least, I didn't have fur and whiskers like a cat. I probably would have been considered more cat than human at that point... I've never even glimpsed the outside world, or breathed in clean air. Those things so foolishly taken for granted.

How could God be so cruel to a poor cat demon?

Apparently easily.

As I finally begin to drift into a stupor of despair, I hear a soft voice echoing throughout my prison... the wind whispered to me "Your Savor will come when your time is done."

Me: I hope you like it! Please leave a review for your loving, creative and caring author of this semi okay story! I broke my elbow and can barely type so bare with me for updates.


	2. My Dark Life

Here Kitty Kitty:

Chapter: 1 My Dark life

Me: OMR one reviewer I'm soooooooooooooo happy! Hahahahahahaha thank you too Anonymous Please give yourself a name to get some credit! Lol, also thanks to all the people following or favorite this story! Enjoy this update

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh (cries) but I own the masters (evil laugh)

Reminders:

"…." = Talking

'…'= thinking

Bold= texts, emails, etc.

(….) or (A/N) = my notes

Me: Please Review and this will have some violates and language

/!/ 

"Shhhhhh" I say quietly, it broke the silent that rang though my head like a loud bussing that won't stop. My pounding head was louder than my voice in my head screaming 'Please God up there no more no more pain!' I was still trying to believe God was still listening to my silent prayers, having time for me of all people.

I hear a creek sound above my head, and then saw dust gently falling. Each little piece was like brown snowflakes falling silently into my messy white hair. My right cat ear twitches again hearing slamming doors from the levels above.

I try to back up but my chains rattle hitting the cement floor. My back touches the cold cement wall behind me that was freezing. I hiss with the cold touch that hit my swollen back in pain from a week ago. I turn so my face is against the soothing cold wall to my burning face.

I cry silently remembering the wipe of thrones because I made a loud noise during the night. I sob harder never letting a cry escape my throat into the crispy air. I smile a little because it wasn't me who made the loud noise but the neighbors throwing a party. THEY let be off torcher for two whole days although no food and barely any water.

I hear the door start to creek open to my dungeon home. I try to hide in the darkness of my 'home'. Not to be seen in the darkness but disappear. A pale hand pulls me by my long white tail, I broke into a painful shriek. I shut my big brown eyes, already strained face covered again with shameful tears of pain.

"Open your fucking eyes Monster!" A baritone voice repeated over and over again while kicking me in the gut. I finally looked up but get a punch in the face for punishment. My nose feels broken and my gut bleeding from the inside.

"M….Master?" I ask looking only at the ground bowing as low as I can. He laughs making me shake like a leaf blowing in the autumn breeze.

A high pitch scream yelled with a bit of British accent "Father, I want my turn! Could we play together?" With each creek I flinched barely looking up to see Teacher's face. I knew just by the voice it was George. George is or better word is 'was' my cousin before all this. He's better than me, stronger while I'm weak. I'm useless well he is important.

"Father, may I…I mean we use the shocker stick today? Maybe after throw him into the room of mirrors?" The voice was cold with no emotion held at all. The boy was young but act like his father until torcher plays apart his mother's side is kicking.

Master was thinking while teacher smirked and me on the ground, looking only at the blood covered floor below my pale hands. My tail in between my legs, ears trying to hide themselves from earing the answer to that painful question. Moment of truth, again I pray but like normal "George grab the shockers, you are your mother's son."

I feel my hair being pulled while dragging me a crossed the freezing cold floor. I try to get free but don't dare touch Master's hands with my claws. I'm strapped into a wooden chair, my forearms facing up to the lustful eyes. Teacher is holding a metal stick that is connected to a huge box with dial.

I sink in my seat trying not to be hit with the metal stick on my pale skin. Master and Teacher laugh when I whimper loud enough for their ears to hear. Teacher slowly places the metal stick on my skin making me cry out with the smell of rotting flesh in the air.

"You're a monster!" (**Shock!)**

"A beast! A loser….losssssser!" (**Shock)**

I cry out again with the burning pain in my arm. Each shock was like fire burning a hole in paper. I feel my voice start to break from the screaming. THEY continued pass my pleads for help, as if I was just a doll.

"How could you cry when you can't feel? Cry baby….cry baby…..cry baby!" **(Shock)**

They repeat cry baby so many times I couldn't even count that high. I just want to run but the straps are so tight they are leaving marks on my arms and legs.

"Murder. Monster..Useless…TRASH!" (**Shock)**

"You can't be loved! You're too ugly, too weak and to USELESS!" **(Shock)**

I think to myself 'I must be if this much pain is given to me.'

"If you could be loved" **(Shock)**

"They kill you because.."

I flinch with each word leaving those evil perfect lips.

"Your"

"A"

"Beast"

A long shock on both my forearms. I cry out before I finally open my eyes to a horrible site in the world. I had a lot of circles burned into my forearms. Blood running from each one and tears making them leak to the ground. Tears pour by the dozen but I try to hide them from my master and teacher.

"Father I think an hour and a half of shocker stick is enough before we have to give medical passing attention." Teacher puts down the metal stick covered in my blood "What about the room of mirrors?"

Master nods then pulls me out of the chair by my white hair. I feel so much pain that my body shuts down and all I see are blurs of version. That's soon fixed when freezing color water is dumped on top of me still with ice cuds hitting my head. I shake my head hissing at the cold liquid in my hair and my cloths.

I look around seeing, myself all over the room in different sizes and shapes. I could see my depression and nervous showing in my dark brown eyes. I walk timidly to myself and I noticed it's just my reflection looking back at me.

I hear static then a dark voice was heard above me. I tried backing up but I hit a mirror glued to every inch of the four walls, ceiling included.

"Sleep tight little devil."

A spot light hit me brightening up the whole room. Words were written on the mirrors for example "Useless" "Unworthy" and "Murder"! I sit down, tears again pour out against my face. I curl up into a ball on the floor.

I cry myself to sleep with those nasty words touting my brain. Peacefully falling asleep thinking..

"After these many years I must escape!"

I laugh escape? There was no escape for a

MONSTER!

Me: How was it? I'm sorry Wildtalon Snow but I love this chapter. Next one promise, I'm just want this one in and please leave a review Again thank you to all who love this and review/read/alert/fav

This is Fangirl4ver signing out around 12:40 after a huge party Night


	3. Bakura's Tale

Here Kitty Kitty:

Chapter: My Boring Life (Bakura's Tale)

Me: Heyyyy my fabulous readers I want to say a couple thank you 's to all my reviews and a couple few for helping me with this update You all have been so polite and helpful thank you I know this chapter is short but I want to make sure I have Bakura's personality straight cause I have Ryou down pat

This chapter is a little Bio of Bakura; please tell me if I did his personality wrong

WARNING: Bad language!

Me: Please review free cookies to all who review:P

/!/

My life was nothing but boring, no lover, no crushes but a kick ass personality with an awesome body if I say so myself. Yup Bakura, me, is a fucken punk and a hell of a heart breaker, a player if you would. Haha just ask Tea, that bitch tried to get me in her bed! What a slut right? Man I hate girls like that, all they want is SEX!

I've never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend date me longer than a month or two at tops. My cell phone has people on speed dial just in case I need someone to talk to or just fool around with their emotions. I hate doing it but it's so fun to see them believe what you say. O what's the saying "Sticks and stones might break my bones but word with never hurt me" is a fucking lie! I'm living proof for heaven's sakes.

High school sucks but at least I have friends that are fun to be with. Malik and Marik are like me **crazy **but Marik is a psycho I don't know how Malik controls him? There's also Yami and his boyfriend Yugi, aka shrimp or short stack because he's so short. I crack myself up sometimes. Then rich boy Seto Kabia and Joey, mutt face loser! That's right their gay, I'm gay but don't hate the gay cause I will blow your head off! No cool people no cool.

Me, Yami, Marik and Seto are all popular because of our looks, charm and we're all rich! True Seto is a CEO working for much more money than us but who cares? I'm not that popular like the others, beside cold hearted Seto, but I'm told I have the cool kid look. Whatever, I don't care what they think. If I like the way I'm, I'm staying that way.

My parents are never home except when it's important or we have "Family Talks". "Family Talks" is just a time where we can talk about how we feel and crap. The underline reason is to show the board that their cash cow, me, is heath and likes it with them. Psf, they adopted me after I watched my parents murdered when I was ten. My adoptive parents took me in then left to travel and me with a mansion, a small but bigger than a normal house mansion. They gave me a butler, a pool, games anything you name it. It's just not the same with them as it was with my Daddy and Mommy.

For the people going AWWWW save it! I don't want your whimpers and cry about my life. Change your first then see who cries. So what if I don't have a heart, does it matter? I'm happy being alone.

The word echo's through my head

Forever….Alone.

Me: Sorry about the shortness, I wanna make sure I have him right Please review it will make me write faster and know where I'm going

This is Fangirl4ver signing out! Wish me luck on midterms


	4. Both Masked

Here Kitty Kitty:

Chapter: Both Masked

Me: Thank you thank you thank you! I love all of you with my heart and soul All of you are so nice with your reviews, alerting this and favorite this and me the author I know I might have spelling mistakes and grammar but I will try my best. Also my Aunt and Uncles cat is going to be alright, but will never go outside AGAIN! On with the story:P

Remember:

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

**Bold**= Notes, email, texts etc.

(A/N)= My notes to you or just ()

**Explain:**This chapter is after the thoughts Bakura was having last chapter. Then goes back to some interesting ideas :P

**WARNING:** Talks dirty and slit infers but not sure at this point

**Disowner:** I own nothing but the plot and my characters (George, Miss. Darwin and master)!

/!/

"Bakura! Mr. Bakura!" He snapped out of his thoughts as quickly as he slipped into them.

"Yup, what's up Teach?" He smirked when the class giggled and laughed at his language towards the teacher.

The teacher shook her head in annoys and disappointed "I'm pleased you joined us in reading your poem. Now it's called "Love Treasure" by our very special Bakura here." She stares down at the messy white hair child who sticks out his tongue.

Miss. Darwin signed and started reading slowly and carefully.

"**Love is so very special**

**Yet can make you feel so lost**

**It can arrive just like the springtime**

**And melt away like morning frost**

**You must find ways to nurture**

**Always grow your love with care**

**Never ever take for granted**

**The love that you both share**

**Mistakes are bound to happen**

**You may hurt each other's heart**

**Yet don't give up to easily**

**It will tear your love apart**

**Love resembles a bright flame**

**That lights a dark starry night**

**Never ever let this flame burn down**

**Rekindle with all your might**

**Take a moment every day**

**Look deep into each other's eyes**

**Never hesitate to show affection**

**Small gestures will keep a love alive**

**Talk openly about your feelings**

**Take time to show that you care**

**Treasure each and every moment**

**Because to find true love is rare"**

Bakura starred open mouthed getting blank stares from everyone but Miss. Darwin the teacher. "I know Bakura handed in two different poems but this one is more fitting for the next section." Exactly when she turned the bell rang, leaving only the teacher and Bakura alone in a chilling classroom.

Miss. Darwin looked up from her desk covered in test with red marker showing the grades. "I'm starting to understand you Bakura bu-"

She was cut off by Bakura slamming his hand onto the desk making the papers fly right off the desk. "Pssf you don't know me teach!" The white skin teen slowly made his way to the wooden door, stopping right in front of the closed door. "Just don't tell anyone about my grades or else!"

Miss. Darwin smiled softly "I wouldn't rip that mask off until your ready Mr. Bakura."

"Teach I live my life with very second filled with joy and energy. No mask needed on this guy but I know everyone has a reason for a mask." Walking out of the class with a trouble-ish smile ready to kill but deep down he knew teach was right.

Two days later:

I've been locked up for days in this prison, like a caged bird wishing to spread its wings and be free. The mirrors on the walls never sleep always there showing the disgrace of a half human. You can't escape the reflection of yourself knowing you can't hint the truth from yourself no matter what.

The neon red words written on the walls seem to jump off the mirror. The letters dance around and around me screaming out the curse words that hunt me. The pain of one word MONSTER, it causes so much then the wounds in my arms. Just one word is costing me my sanity.

"I'm going crazy!" I scream again hitting the letters but they just puff with the slightest chance that I hit them.

How I wanted to feel, I feel empty with no one to fill that whole in my chest. My body never cared for or wanted by another. I know if I feel any love I will destroy it just like I did to my heavenly mother.

I was so deep in self-loathing I didn't hear the footsteps then the door creep. Once I did it was too late to stop the horrendous crime.

My teacher, George, had me pinned to the floor with no way to defend myself. I cried as he attacked my battered lips again and again. I can't remember much of what happen after he smashed my head into the ground. The thing I remember is the noise of a belt being undone and my ass on fire with pain.

That morning the mirrors had not stopped the laughing and pointing at my naked, bloody body. I couldn't walk with that pain shooting up my spine with each step. I just lied there on the cold ground, waiting for a sign that I have been through enough.

I begged and cried for forgiveness but still nothing for a cat demon. Later that day my Master made me walk to my normal home, away from the mirrors and the blood scene.

Before Master left he whispered "Don't think I don't want a ride in that ass of yours! My son got to you first but I know how to party." He bites down on my ear making me wimpier. "I know you can't wait but you're used. So clean up or else hoe." He smacked me a crossed the face then kissed me.

I was scared, nervous and scarred for the rest of my life. I had been raped by my cousin and now my uncle! I'm dirty so dirty. I always put on a brave face in front of them but now it was just too much to handle, I broke down.

I cried myself to sleep dreaming of a free life with the man I love. In my sleep I whispered "Kura come save me."

/!/

Me: Okay how was it? I hope it's not too bad compare to the others. I'm sorry about the shortness and not updating PLEASE REVIEW! That's what keeps me going, your amazing reviews Thanks again for reading

This is Fangirl4ver signing out and I hope you don't kill me!


	5. Mischief Night

Here Kitty Kitty:

Chapter: 5

Me: Hey everyone sorry about not writing I've been really busy with this health project and other projects. It's got me really down because it's about abuse and my mind goes to this pairing. No worry I got some really awesome ideas and I want to thank NaturalGeek123 for begging me to update and Wildtalon Snow and SweeterThanChocolate you guys are the reason I keep writing to read your reviews Thank you

**Recap:**

To tried go back and look:P

**Remember:**

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

Bold= Notes, email, texts etc.

(A/N)= My notes to you or just ()

**Warning**: Language and abuse very much abuse…but that's why it's M!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned YUGIOH I just die but I'm not dead yet so I don't own it

/!/

My favorite time of the year is the day before Halloween, goose night but I call it mischief night. The time of year where the town leaves out trash cars and old cars to be smashed or spray painted by kids to stop them from getting in too much trouble during the night. The best part about this year is that it's on a Friday and Kabia promised we party at his house later. We even have three weeks off because someone exploded the science labs during eighth period. Let's just say never give two crazy blondes chemicals and expect them to not mix them.

The best part about tonight is that no bloody fuck'in boyfriends know what we're doing today. They are all at Yugi's having one of his friendship crap talks and bla bla bla who cares. Not even Malik knows and he normally comes with us but it's just the 'guys' and the 'bad boys' the 'rich boys' tonight.

Marik and I are destroying uptown while Seto and Yami are downtown because they don't want to be in the news. I don't mine do to the fact that the uptown people are always scarred and won't do anything. Kabia and Yami are such stupid idiots, don't they know downtown is where the news people go? Ha what a bunch of smart asses, I can't wait to see their faces on the news what a laugh.

During our destructive craziness Marik yells over the spray paint that its ten forty five. We have to be back my twelve no latter because we are going to the fair tomorrow. I hate crowds and games almost as much as I hate all the annoying people who are clingy to you because there weak. You will never see me with no cry baby of a freak like that. But they do have a side of cut-…..

A loud scream breaks my thoughts of weak people and I run over to Marik. "Playboy why the hell are you screaming?"

He slapped me on my left forearm "Stop calling me Playboy Bakura and I'm not screaming." I start to walk away when he nudges me in my stomach "Hey remember that house last year? You need to give them some pay back this year."

I look at what house he's pointing to and I grow one of my infamous evil smirks. The Thomas are the most evilest and cruel people on mischief night. They would have tapes that recorded us and a rumor that was going around said they kill people. Last year they called the cops on me and I had to run away because I couldn't get caught on my favorite night of the year.

"Playboy go to the next house this one is all mine and mine alone." I didn't wait for him to scream at me for calling him "Playboy" but instead disappeared in the shadows. It was easy to be in the shadows, hiding and watching your unknown victim playing God, knowing when they can live and die. How I could just live there in darkness but I couldn't with the job at hand. I lurk causally around the house looking for an entry point but instead heard cries for help coming from the house.

I ducked under some rose bushes near the house where the screaming was the loudest. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing this right. Through a basement window I saw a young girl in a pink outfit being whipped.

The whip was a metal chain covered in what looks like blood. The next thing I know they smash the metal chains into the poor souls back well a young man puts the custom off her back with his bare hands.

It's a little weird to wear a Halloween custom with cat ears but I didn't think of that. Only the screams and pleads coming from the girl that looked similar to me. 'How I wished it was a guy…..'

I watch as the woman hitting the kid stops, she slowly pulls the boy I know as George from school near the girl. She turns the kid to look at her and out of nowhere she slaps the kid four times on the face. She tells George to do something then walks out of view. I turn my attention to George and the mystery girl who he is kissing her. I dig my nails into my hand to stop myself from doing something stupid. 'Why do I feel so jealous about her I'm not straight?'

After they part George pulls the kid by her white bloody hair on her head to somewhere. I could no longer see what happening until George passed the window again without the girl. I barely heard him say "Demon time to sleep with those punishments you got."

I didn't know what to do. I knew this poor girl was being beaten and probably needed help but why did they call her a demon? I started to dash for my darkness when a thought popped in my head 'She was cute for a girl and why did I feel jealous? I need answers and she is the way to find them.'

Broken windows are so easy to crawl through and it was a pretty big window this time. My legs landed on the ground without a sound and I made my way to where I saw the angelic kid last. In the darkness I could see a metal door and it draw me straight to it. I turned the door slowly with caution not knowing what was on the other side.

There was barely any light in this tiny room about 12 by 12 with a small window that let the full moon be the only source of light. Through the darkness I heard rattling and a yelp or two of pain that caused me to take a step closer.

My voice was cold and emotionless but it only hides my true feeling. "Hey!" I called waiting for an answer from the small figure lying on the floor. I make my way to the person "What are you doing down here? Do you need help?" That's when I noticed it, the person in front of me was so thin and pale, and even in the dim light you could see scars along the pale back. I could no longer stand it these people were monsters. The person was so beautiful with its angelic white hair and chocolate brown eyes that just pop out of the darkness. 'Abuse' was the only thing I thought when I saw the person and it pissed me off to no end.

I couldn't wait for an answer "Screw this!" I run over to the person when I noticed it was a guy not a girl. 'Ra how you have answered my prayers tonight and I thank you.' I pick the boy up bridal style being careful not to hit the new wounds from early. I cursed myself for not stepping in sooner but that was due to the fact I didn't know what was happening. In the small light of the moon I saw the cat ears move and something fluffy hit my forearm. I thought nothing of it, 'It's your imagination Bakura it's not real.'

The boy in my arms purred loudly and snuggled closely in my arms. I looked down but the chocolate brown eyes were gone. I laughed "Don't fall asleep yet" I shake him a little and he flicked. "Sorry, if you could stay up it be perfect and easier."

I think I saw a nodded and I dare I say it I SMILED! "How could someone hurt such a….a innocent person like you?" I start to walk out when I saw chains around his ankles; I put him down and take out my pick lock. 'Thank you Ra for me being a thief!' After I finally got out of the room I jumped on to a desk near a window. The boy in my arms started to move and trying to get out of my arms to run back to the room. "It's okay I'm going to save you from these monsters." He instantly froze at the word monster and made not one movement.

I put him out the window first then I pull myself up after him. The poor boy looked in awe at the world but it was cut short when he fell in my arms. I had forgotten about the cuts and I knew he needed help. The darkness was my only hope I picked him up and dashed to Marik.

Marik was painting a car when I called out "Marik call the limo and tell them to pick us up NOW!" He turned and was about to say something when I screamed "Marik NOW!"

About a good five minutes the limo came with Seto and Yami inside. I rush to the door not caring I left a very confused Marik be hide me. "Seto call the doc I need them to look at this boy." I didn't care what they said or did but I prayed to Ra that he make it. I make my way into the silent car with only Seto's voice talking to the doctor I asked for. My thoughts traveled to the boy I had just…saved, I saved someone.

I just couldn't think of the first question I ask but 'What's your name kid?' I wonder petting the white hair boy as we rode to Seto's mansion. 'Why the hell did they call you a Demon angel?'

Me: The ending was cr*p! It was bad I'm sorry please forgive me I hope you review and tell me if you hated it? Thanks

Peace out this is a frustrated Fangirl4ver and I'm signing out


	6. Payback

Here Kitty Kitty:

Chapter: 6

Payback

Me: A special thank you to **Naturalgeek123, wolfpup26, Yami-The-Dark, Kira Blackrose,** **Nani-1-9-5 and Lazy Gaga **I want to apologizes for my last chapters ending It was a little rushed and it did sound a little off character for Bakura but I hope you all keep reading and review I'm really happy about the new reviewers and how people added this to their favs/alert you all are amazing On with the story and remember to review

Remember:

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

**Bold**= Flashback (for now)

(A/N)= My notes to you or just ()

Me: I also like to remind you all the Ryou calls his family different names: Kasey- Torcher, George- Teacher and Mark- Master….just so you remember because that's what he calls them but the family calls each other by name

**Warning: ****cursing, violates and more**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my three characters and that's all until I become a writer

/!/

In the darkness I felt nothing but the swaying feeling over my body. As if my head was no longer part of my body but was flying away as my body fell deeper and deeper into the darkness. Darkness was a friend the only one I knew and the one that never had caused me to be in pain. Although the darkness plagued my dreams with nightmares I still loved the feeling and knowing at least I have something to call mine. The monster and his darkness what a pair the crowd would say if anyone ever decided to care to look at me…..the beast.

As the darkness started to clear, my memories of the last few nights crept in breaking into my mind plaguing it with the painful truth. The last memory that passed my mind was the one of last night and I heard the darkness laugh at my weakness. I take a deep breath and let the flashback play even if I could run away the darkness, my friend, would chase me until it was over and I could never forget it because it would burn into my head playing over and over.

**Flashback: **

I blink my eyes a couple times trying to remember where I was and why I my head was pounding. I look down at my lap and in a second I notice my cloths. Instead of my rags covered in blood and tears I had a mini skirt that was light pink with a few tares and a few drops of blood. I move my head slowly to look at my shirt that I was wearing. I shook my head slowly in disbelief; I was wearing a brown tube top that didn't cover my shoulders with this pink silk cover sewed to the shirt it barely fit me it was sliding off my white body.

I was still confused but my head was snapped up by the pull of my hair. My chocolate brown eyes meet a pair of dark green eyes of my Aunt Kasey, My Torcher. She spits in my face but doesn't let go of my white hair not even when I flinched. A cold metal object hits the back of my neck making chills run down my spine.

My hair was never cut until that night when Torcher cut it because of my bad behavior towards her boys.

My white snow hair fell on the dirt floor not making a sound. I dare not move but I couldn't stop my shacking out of fear. I scream out when she slices through the back of my neck making this thick stinky stuff roll down my back.

"Shut up you nasty beast!" She shrieked "I can't believe they fucked you, you little whore." I felt hot tears roll down my face and then she slapped the cut she had made with one of her hands. "You're so fucking pale and o so fat you need a truck to pick you up out of chairs."

I was balling my eyes out at her words that cut to my scarred heart. I wasn't fat you could see my lungs and some of my bone but she made you believe. Torcher was the worst of them all, she knew all my weakness and how to play with my mind like a kids toy.

She whispered in my ear before cutting me again "You killed your mom because you knew she kill you once she saw you. Her own son a demon from hell that took her life to saves its own. I know you monster a cold hearted murder only caring for its self."

My heart was breaking and my mind running so fast it was like my mind turned to that little five year old who cried for mommy but she never came to save him.

"The only crap you could do is to give them at least a good fuck! You know you liked how strong and dirty they made you feel didn't you whore?" That's when the door leading to my prison was opened then closed with a huge punch sound like a thunder bolt had strike down. "About time George I was about to teach this demon a lesson without you."

Teacher smiled at how I was dressed and my new hair cut making me look more like a girl. "Snap out of it and get my whip to teach him a lesson okay baby?" George started to go to the wall but stops and turns smirking evilly at his mother.

"Mother why not uses the metal chain we tied that dog up with when I was younger? It's still in the shed and it would be more painful for our little demon friend here. Wouldn't you agree demon boy?" I didn't answer but I nodded slowly thinking maybe she is too lazy to run and get it but that chance was too simple for a demon.

She ran to him and kissed his head "You are growing up to be a little me and I love you for the suggestion. Watch this whore and mommy will be right back. Don't you torcher without me baby or mommy will be mad." She slowly made her way to the door and left me alone with Teacher…my rapist.

Before I had the chance to breathe again Teacher throw me against the wall facing him. "Ooooo monster you don't get to leave me without a new scar on that pale weak body of yours. You know if you weren't so gross and ugly with those demon cursed features I would save you. See you are cursed to me and I will make the evil leave you demon with or without you breathing at the end."

I couldn't move my body was shutting down to stress and scared to do anything. I just cried hoping Torcher would get back and kill me. I can't take it anymore I don't want to be the mistake anymore. It was a few moments of silence before Torcher came through the door to the cage.

"Monster lets whip the evil from you! That way we can have some more…." Teacher moved closer to lick my ear and put this leg in between my crotch. "Fun together!"

He laughed in my ear with that smirk like you know what I want so give it up. That's not even the end of my torcher but the begging of my insanity that night.

/!/

END OF CHAPTER SIX!

Me: I know I know you need more but I wanted to leave you wondering what is going to happen to Ryou next chapter plus I got a history essay to write:P hahaha I'm evil I hope you all review Please tell me what you think or any ideas:D

This is Fangirl4ver signing out at WHAT! 1:40 in the MORNING! Great well review bye:D


	7. I am

Here Kitty Kitty:

Chapter: 7

I am…

Me: Thank you to everyone's reviewer's new and old thank you. It keeps me going and I get so happy I could just FLY AWAY:D I want to thank** GinnNekoChanAngel**, **Nani-1-9-5**, **AnimeKittysAreKoot**, **Yami-The-Dark** and **Naturalgeek123**. I also what to say I did have Kasey name right it is Torcher because she burns emotion and a special surprise in this chapter explaining her name:P It was going to be explained later on because I don't want to give away too much but I really feel bad if you all thing I have been spelling it wrong I do want to say thanks to **GinnNekoChanAngel** for asking and yes at the end I did spell it wrong I hope you review and please enjoy

**Remember:**

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

**Bold**= Notes, email, texts etc.

(A/N)= My notes to you or just ()

**Warning**: Language and explaining how Kasey got her name…but that's why it's M for madness!:P jk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YUGIOH sadly

Me: Again I have nothing to do with religion it is just a story and I have nothing against God either.

/!/

Torcher means one who gives light with a torch, or as if with a torch. I laugh at that definition to the word, my name of power and light. I am the person that shows demons the truth of the Gods punishment on sinners who don't listen to him. I am the light that reveals the true form of demons so God is protected. I am a fire burning bright the path of the lord but only to those people of good will.

Who am I? I am Torcher the light that shines so bright.

My name is Kasey a mother, a loving church going women who stays home with her son and husband cooking, cleaning all day. My family was always out casts thinking that they were special until my sister died in that 'accident'. O you know the one when she died during child birth to that demon with the ears and tail.

My name is the light and I am to cast out evil to all who will define God. The demons, sinners, prejudice and worst of all RYOU!

Ryou is the devils son, a human with no emotions, no feeling or NO soul! A child that acts innocent and scared but my light reveals his weakness and shows his true form. He is nothing more than a beast, a monster, a murder and a brat that I punish. Ryou is just a tool in a bigger picture and I am the queen the ruler of the land.

But the queen always has a problem in her kingdom like an unfaithful husband and son. How dare they sleep with the devils son? Going against my orders and taking a chance to become a demon themselves. Mark might be master because he is male or George my son the teacher of pain but I make the rulers and I punish unjust acts against me.

My mind goes to one thing, show Ryou who is in charge and know his weakness to get a head. Before I know it I find the whorest outfit and a pair of scissors into the dungeon I go. Drugging the demon was easy and changing him but I hated how his hair was so white and pure. I look down to the scissors thinking 'You are not pure and I will show off your true form demon.' With that I cut the hair to how impure and evil he is to my unfaithful kingdom.

George had come down stairs during this and told me an amazing idea….a metal whip. When I return my blood boiled in anger, in front of me was George with his hands and body all over Ryou and I knew what to do.

'This is going to be a long night but I am the light.

My name is Torcher and that is the truth.'

Me: Sorry for the shortness and crappyness….I really wanted to wait but I knew I couldn't. I hope it was okay and that it didn't sound too bad. Please review it makes me write and I will be updating during the week please review thanks

This is fangirl4ver signing out until next chapter:D


	8. Payback 2

Here Kitty Kitty:

Chapter: Payback Part 2

Me: It's been two weeks and I am back:D Again I want to thank **YGOfangirl4ever, noffermans**, **Little sister Amy**, **Yami-The-Dark**, **naturalgeek123**, **GinnNekoChanAngel**, and **Megapeanut** for all your nice reviews I know I have grammar mistakes and I have tried betas but two of them didn't response back and the other stole my story but I forgave her So if you all think I need one give me a name:D I am NOT DOWNING betas at all, these are just some reasons behind it Also I like to see what I need to practice and I know I will have mistakes in grammar…..Im no author just a student in love with YUGIOH pairings:P On with the story!

Reminders:

"…." = Talking

'…'= thinking

**Bold**= texts, emails, etc.

(….) or (A/N) = my notes

**WARNING!: **Language, abuse and sexual active but nothing bad! Like a kiss, whips, chains, and some surprises but that's normal

Me: I hope this is long enough for you all It's just starting from the chapter Payback.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YUGIOH because they wouldn't let me pay with a half piece of gum:P

/!/

"Monster lets whip the evil from you! That way we can have some more…." Teacher moved closer to lick my ear and at the same time putting his leg in between my crotch. "Fun together!"

He laughed in my ear with that smirk like you know what I want, so give it up. That's not even the end of my torture but the begging of my insanity this night.

Teacher turned me so my body was fully facing the cold cement wall. It stung when he pushed my face into the wall for fun. I knew better then to cry out or flinch away from Teacher because of the punishment I have had in the past. Tonight was different; I felt something that I didn't know what to do with…a feeling. Caring? It's as if someone had caring eyes on me but that feeling was short lived. Teacher tor my clothes off my back that had brought me out of that state of nonsense.

I started shaking from fear and I had not noticed Torcher had come back from the shed. With each crack of the whip I flicked, my back was again covered in cuts. I knew I deserved it but I screamed out with tears following from my eyes. My tail was even hiding from the pain this time, I couldn't take it. Teacher even tried to grab my tail that was wrapped around my legs.

I knew better but I screamed for help, I couldn't stop I had enough. I wanted to just say kill me but I remember Teacher saying that hell is much worst then what they can give. Hell is the place of punishment of the wicked after death. I couldn't think of what the devil had in store for a demon like me.

Out of nowhere I feel Teacher squeeze my ass and he wouldn't stop putting his filthy hands all over my body. Torcher laughed while my body was shaking in pain under her control. If Teacher was not holding my legs up I would have fallen to the stone ground below. Through my silent cries I counted the number of times my back came into contact with the metal whip.

Counting was the only thing I could think of to get rid of the pain. '21…25….30…34...47...' That's all the numbers I could get up to before I start slipping into the darkness. Time seemed to be flying by but my body still felt the pain that my brain couldn't comprehend this time. I was in and out of the darkness grasp. I remember Torcher slapping me saying "Don't ever thing your better than me monster." Three more slaps to the face to get her point across.

Somehow I ended up chained to my prison wall with my white hair standing up. Teacher lifted my head up to his level and kissed my bloody lips. Then he slaps me for fun as I just sit there no longer having the will to go on. He slowly walks to the door, before he shut the door he said "Demon time to sleep with those punishments you got tonight." I fall into a get sleep, trying to escape this place of punishment, trying to image what the outside world was like.

I woke again when I heard the door creak open. 'No not again please…I need time to heal.' I hear someone saying something but my throat is so dry I couldn't say a word. 'Please don't leave me here help me.' I couldn't believe it; for once I wanted something for myself.

I felt the ground leave me and warmth engulfed me. I purred loudly loving this warmth, the feeling of protection and some other feeling I couldn't understand. I wanted to sleep for hours, days, month no it's more like years. I could die right here and I would go to hell with a smile on my face. I hear a chuckle but it had a twist of insanity but doesn't everyone? "Don't fall asleep yet" I heard and then I was shaken with a great forces. I flicked but I heard "Sorry, if you could stay up it be perfect and easier." A real apology? An apology for someone like me and form a stranger no less? What is going on? I just nodded and I smiled…a real smile, one of happiness and joy.

We started nearing the window after my chains were unlocked. I was leaving the only home I knew, the only life style. I panicked; I was scared not knowing what could happen outside of my prison. I started struggling against my savor from just the pain of the unknown. "It's okay I'm going to save you from these monsters." I heard the savor say "it" but with a tone of anger.

'Why? Monster is just a word but has a powerful meaning that can never be changed.'

I was pushed through the window and my eyes grew to the sizes of a soccer ball. I was shocked they didn't fall out of my head because they were huge. The outside world was so beautiful and full of mystery with its veil of darkness. I was so over joyed and nervous that all these feelings were hitting me at once; I didn't know how to react. I started falling but someone had caught me! I saw white glowing hair and I retried to say "Kura" but passed out.

The darkness grabbed hold and won't let me see what was happening. I was trapped but I felt warm and safe for the life time ever. 'I hope this lasts forever because I need this feeling again.' I thought as the memory passed by the darkness just pulled on me.

The darkness had gotten me but I knew my Kura would save me again and again if he had to.

END OF CHAPTER 8

Me: I hope you all liked it PLEASE REVIEW…I really love it and I can understand what you are thinking

This is fangirl4ver signing out until next time


	9. He's Mine

Here Kitty Kitty:

He's Mine

Chapter: 9

Me: Heyyyyyyyy I am sorry for the late update I had soccer every day and that will continued until December sooooooo I am sorry Anway… Lol I want to thank these special people who reviewed! All of them have a place in my heart**, Little sister Amy, randompandaglitter**,** Roseofnoonvale, noffermans, naturalgeek123, 00Midnight00, GinnNekoChanAngel and YGOfangirl4ever….** Thank you again from the bottom of my heart thank you… I loved how some of you are ready to kill, others saying continue and some just making me laugh:D You all move me and I just want to say thanks, this update is for you all! PLEASE REVIEW

**Remember:**

"…" = Talking

'…' = Thinking

**Bold**= Notes, email, texts etc.

(A/N)= My notes to you or just ()

**PLEASE READ: ANGEL IS A NICKNAME FOR RYOU! THANK YOU:D**

**Warning:** I'm not sure yet lol but some cursing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YUGIOH even if I had green hair (Yugioh Abridged series joke:)

Me: Enjoy and please review

/!/

"It's been a week Bakura, you don't even know him. Look at him Bakura! He's not an angel, he's a…." Before Yami could even finish Bakura had him pinned to the wall like a fly on a spider web.

Bakura moved his face near Yami's ear and whispered "He is an angel, don't say differently." When Yami's eyes meet Bakura's stare they screamed get out or I will kill you. Something snapped Yami out of that dangerous stare of red, twisting and turning like the sea. He pushed Bakura's arms off his shoulders and walked out the door.

Bakura didn't move from where he was, expected to lean his head on the wall. He couldn't believe no one understood him, even after they saw the scars on the angel. Bakura didn't understand why the "goody goodie group" thought this kid was a freak. He might have cat ears and a tail but looking pass that he's just a kid. A kid scarred, alone and probably in so much pain that he wished he was dead. The angel of death couldn't touch this angel because he's thought of like the plague.

Bakura started curling his fingers thinking of all this as he was forming fists. Bakura looked down at his hands and then at the white wall. The wall was just white, plain and boring unlike anything else in the world around him. The anger boiled in his body as it races to be free, as his hands where becoming white from the focuses. The gang, the wall, the basement, and the guilt were all reasons why he was angry. His arms rose up and before he knew it there were two gigantic holes in the nicely white painted wall.

Bakura starred at the wall with a blank stare and just laughed like a psycho. "It looks a lot better with the holes. It looks more like Swiss cheese now."

He was interrupted when he heard "I was never one for fancy designs like Kabia. Kabia will have to thank for the new fashion statement." Bakura turned around and saw his best friend Playboy (aka Marik) standing in the doorway. Bakura just smirked and looked at his work with devil eyes, highlighting the crimson in his eyes.

"Marik your no designer you freakin idiot. Your designs are normally death threats written in spray paint. What would you know about art and fashion?"

Bakura chuckled at his own joke as he turned his back to the wall in between the holes. He slowly slides down the wall until he reached the purple carpeted floor. Somehow Bakura was off but he hides it so well that you could miss the sadness in his voice. Marik hated seeing his friend like this and sat next to him on the carpet.

"If you're going to speak say it or get out. I have no time to play with you Playboy!" Bakura grumbled as the words held a threat.

Marik smirked "How could you be so cold?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately or have you been sucking face too much?"

Marik hid a small blush by smirking a little. "Alright find Bakura let's get down to the point." Marik signed wishing to be anywhere but here next to Bakura. He looked over at the bed to the figure asleep in the bed. "The others want to talk to you about…" There was a long pause at what the "thing" could be called in Marik's head.

"Angel." Bakura interrupted seeing the conflict in Marik's purple, insane eyes.

Marik slowly nodded "I thought the groups talk might go over well if you talked in private. I also think your angel might be getting tired of your personality." Marik only added the last part to lighten the mood and add a good laugh.

Bakura only glared, which was expected. "What do you mean by talk? Do I look like a parrot, I don't talk on command."

Marik smirked at his friends joke "Bakura please? What if angel over there wakes up and hears up arguing? If you are telling the truth about the torture then he could be scarred of strangers and could breakdown if he causes problems." Marik stands up and extends his hand out to Bakura. "Come on for once listen to your friend, Playboy here. Besides angel is no waking up any time soon."

Bakura gets up with the help of Marik and whispers "I'm only going because I want to use the bathroom and you're a good friend. Do you think you could stay here for me?"

Marik nods and takes the seat Bakura was sitting in before Yami came in. "Sure but you owe me Bakura!"

Bakura smirked and walks into the next room meeting unfriendly eyes. 'This is going to be a long talk. Just great, just bloody hell great.'

There was a silence that you could take a knife to and slice like turkey on Thanksgiving. It settled around the room making Bakura look for escape points just in case he needed to dash away. Everyone was on one side of the room and even on one couch! The couch was a light green color with wooden legs that rose about two inches above the ground.

Yugi was in Yami's arms, sitting nicely on his lap with dazed look on his face. It reminded Bakura of a Kangaroo and its Joey, perfectly comfortable with each other. On two cushions over to them was Malik, a very sad looking Malik. He had his head down and tears rolling down his face for some reason. 'Remember to tell Marik about his little Uke's sadness later.' Bakura thought as he hated not seeing that insane smile on his friends face.

Kabia was standing behind the couch with his cold expression without Joey. Joey was nowhere in sight making things very seriously. When Joey is not here you know Kabia means business.

Bakura winked and yelled "WAKE UP!" So loud that Yugi jumped like a scarred bunny out of Yami's arms and onto the floor. Yami pulled his scarred boyfriend off the floor and onto the green cushion.

"Bakura your devil that looks like a human but you still act like one! Why did you do that to him?" Yami yelled as he glared at Bakura with hate.

"Dear Yami, I don't have to listen to you and your rules. Tell me what the bloody hell you want or I'm leaving. When I count to three I'm gone."

"The thief always runs for his problems, it's that right Bakura?" Blue eyes burned holes into the red eye boy with his cold emotionless face.

"The whole world get be bought with money Richie rich!" Bakura smirked as Kabia crack for a spilt second.

Malik shot up "Just stop this! Bakura I can't take it what are you going to do with that kid?"

"He should kill it!" Yami said as he was slapped by Yugi for saying something so out of character. "Yugi what if that thing gets free and attacks you? What then huh?"

"Bakura should just give him to me and I will put him in a lab." Kabia spoke with a smirk "It will help scientists understand how this happened."

Bakura was shocked from how they all thought the kid was evil. "Do you even know who he is? Or what he has been through?"

"Bakura I just-" Malik tried to explain but was interrupted with tears "Bakura please understand why we are thinking of you. Can't you see what you are doing? Its kidnap Bakura, kidnapping!"

Bakura just smirked and jumped on the couch "You guys are worried about little old me? Look, don't judge a book by its cover unless it's a textbook! It's not like Kabia can't give me a lawyer or something right?"

Yugi smiled "Bakura has a heart it's nice to know."

"Now that the situation is taken care of we all know that he is mine." Bakura jumped off the couch and stood in front of everyone. "Founders keepers, loser's weepers!" A pleasant silence was left as Bakura smiled at their faces of shock.

BANG! "!"

Marik came running out of the room "Bakura he's up and-" Marik didn't finish as Bakura pushed past him into the next room.

'Bloody hell I wasn't there to help me." Bakura thought as he made his way into the room.

/!/

THE END OF CHAPTER 9

Me: I made Malik and Bakura soooo OCC Thanks again please review:P

**This is Fangirl4ver signing out until she gets an idea:P hahaha**


	10. Meeting you

Here Kitty Kitty

Meeting you

Chapter 10

Me: I love you all! I am sorry about not updating but I had no choice 8( I lost all my updates, new stories and stuff 8( like I am doing this from nothing, so please be nice! I really don't want to be all whinny but I am very upset 8'''( I had to dump my ex-boyfriend because he said I wasn't perfection (that he was searching for) and that it was hopeless to have a relationship because I was scared of kissing! Lol but now I am back and updating again:D

Please welcome my NEW BETA-READER: Yami-The-Dark (She is amazing and she is such a doll who helped me a great deal please read her stories)

Please remember:

"….." = talking

'…' = thinking

Bold = text messages, emails, notes ect.

(a/n) = authors notes

Warning: None….a little blood and stuff but nothing serious HOPEFULLY lol

Me: PLEASE REVIEW:D (puppy dog eyes)

/!/

The room was still except for the beeping of medical machines and heavy breathing of a small teenager. In the back corner was a beautiful wooden end table with golden flower designs on the sides. Around the table were picture frames and a dozen roses scattered around on the floor. The small glass pieces sparkled when the bright lights hit it ever so lightly. Anyone would have been upset until you looked under the handmade table to see two holes where eyes should have been on that poor teenager.

A poor teenage boy was hiding under the table, trying to become as small as a house mouse. The weird thing about this teen was the two cat ears poking out of the white mock of hair. As you look lower, you can see the beaten and burned cat tail shaking nervously between his back legs. His pale white skin so dirty and bloody that it was hard to wash without inflicting more pain. The skin never touched by the sun could tell you stories that would make you throw up.

This poor teen cat was named Ryou Bakura, only family member left with that last name. He had a bad past, but there was a sliver of hope. But was Ryou ready for that jump, or was it to scary?

A voice rang through the thick air, blocking out the beeps of the machine, "What the hell happened, Marik? Where did my Kitten go to?" The voice sounded angry and very pissed off with this person named Marik. Ryou didn't know the voice and didn't want to get to know it. He tried to move farther into the corner since he didn't know the voice. For a matter of fact, he didn't know where he was either. As he slowly moved away from the voice, his wounds stung with pain even at that slow of speed. Before he could close his mouth a hiss rang out quick and quiet, but the voice heard it.

The voice was named Bakura, which we all know had a temper and cared for the boy. Bakura slowly moved to the far corner where that stupid table stood alone. He always hated the word alone, because he always felt alone. Another hiss dragged him out of his depressing state and into the matter at hand, which was like a science fiction movie.

As Bakura got lower on the ground to see under the table, his heart broke as he saw the two black holes staring at him. One word came to mind…Empty. Two black holes with not the tiniest hope of light left. Bakura just stared back, not knowing how to further the conversation to not scar the poor boy. The only question that popped was…..

"What's your name, Kitten?" His voice was hushed and quiet, but this made no different to the cat.

"Mine is Bakura, and I would love to know your name?" As he waited for a reply, he noticed how the boy sat. His legs up to his chest with his hands hidden under his legs, and his head just hanged. His eyes only staring at the ground as his hands played with the hem of the dirty old t-shirt he had on. Even though he has been here for weeks, they couldn't clean him properly.

Bakura was growing impatient, but had one idea that came to mind in this tight spot. Be a Jerk but caring at the same time was his motto.

"Thank goodness you didn't start balling our eyes out! I can't handle it when beauties like you are crying." The boys head popped up as if he were a prairie dog looking for danger. The boy looked at Bakura and had a spark light in his eyes. His chapped lips opened to say something but then sadly closed until he managed to say one word.

"Kura?"

Bakura was shocked by the name the boy had just said. Kura was the name his dead mother called him, but no one knew that! Not the reporters, the police, not even his adoptive parents know that nickname. Shakily, he asked, "Is that your," the next part pained him to say "your name?"

The boy shook his head then looked at the ground once again. The only thing that moved was his hand that for a brief second pointed to Bakura. The hand rapidly returns to the other within those few seconds that Bakura was shocked.

"How...how do you…know that name?" Bakura wanted answers now, or else this boy will go to Seto's little pet project.

The boy didn't make a word, not even a sound except, "Ryou."

"Ryou, that's an interesting name very nice. But why did you call me Kura?" Bakura wanted answers now and he was growing more impatient by the minute.

Ryou gulped and put his head in-between his legs, "You're my savor, Kura, that's why." His voice sounded broken, but used to the wear and tear. Bakura wanted to know more than what Ryou was trying to say, forgetting about his trauma he moved the table.

The wooden table scratched against the carpet, leaving a trail of marks, frightening the boy. Ryou still didn't move, expect a very nervous shaking. Bakura jumped down to the floor, trying to make eye contact. He slowly moved his hand to the boy's hair and petted him, returning him to reality. Ryou looked at Bakura breathing deeply with tears running down his eyes.

Bakura smiled sweetly, "I love you and I want you to recover soon as possible. I will drag your butt to that big old bed over there if I have too." Slowly, Ryou let his guard down, but as Bakura moved closer Ryou moved away. Ryou put both hands to the wall as his body, little by little, followed after. Bakura thought of a zombie returning from the dead as Ryou looked beat up and, in a sense, dead. He tried to make it to the bed, but he was stumbling over his own feet. Bakura watched helplessly as his 'kitten' was in pain and not asking for help. In the middle of the room, he suddenly fall backwards right into the waiting arms of his 'Kura'.

He looked sad and scared before the words escapes his lips, "Please don't make me go back there..." His voice cracked again and again in that one statement. Bakura's hand on his back stopped abruptly and he curses inside his head, thinking he must have said something wrong. Who was he kidding? No one wanted Ryou in his entire life, how was he going to know what to say now?

"Silly Kitty, why would I say I love you if I didn't want you here with me?" Bakura had to play it cool, but his heart was breaking inside. Ryou really thought he could make him go back to those monsters? He picked Ryou up and carried him to the hospital bed before sitting in the chair next to it.

When his eyes returned back to Ryou, his kitten, he was shocked. Ryou was asleep, holding his hand softly with a peaceful look on his face. Bakura tenderly kissed the top of Ryou's head, making his cat eats twitch slightly to the right.

"I love you my purrfect kitten," Bakura smiled at his own cheesy joke, as if he had just won billions of dollars.

/!/

Me: PLEASE REVIEW, I AM DEPRESSED! Thanks again to yami-the-dark and you, my readers:P I love her and she is sooooo nice to be thanks again PLEASE REVIEW

Its like O.O 2:00 am…..this is fangirl4ver signing out 8) Okay sorry this is now Fangirl4ver signing out after her Beta read this8)


	11. Remembering you

Here Kitty Kitty

Remembering you

Chapter 11

_**If ya haven't look at my profile and vote on my poll**____** I would really make my day!**_

_**ALSO MY BIRTHDAY IS TODAY**_

_**I WILL UPDATE TODAY AND TOMORROW**___

Me: I'm soooooo sorry I am just having a very bad month and stuff soooo I am really sorry for not writing Just so sh*t happen and I really don't wanna talk about it….Please forgive me for not typing thanks again to everyone for reviewing and all the other support I have gotten:D THIS CHAPTER IS NOT HAPPY I REPEAT NOT HAPPY!

So I lost my beta but I understand she had a lot on her paper and soccer so I totally get it;)

**Please remember:**

"….." = talking

'…' = thinking

**Bold **= text messages, emails, notes ect.

(a/n) = authors notes

**Warning**: A BIG WARNING! PLEASE IT'S VERY CRUEL AND HAS SOME TYPE OF RAPE BUT PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I HAVE GIVEN YOU A WARNING! With darn good story twist

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh even if I was as rich as Seto Kabia or if I was crazy as Marik or if I was as cute as Ryou or if I was a fighter like Joey or if I had the power to mind crush like Yami or if I had a crazy tattoo like Malik or if I had the power of the puppy dog eyes like Yugi or if I had AWESOME thief skills like Bakura! (wow O.O I don't own anything!)

**(Flashback) Its kinda Marik's point in the beginning but it's not you'll see****…also adding a might of a dream atmosphere at the end:P **

**A BIG WARNING! PLEASE IT'S VERY CRUEL AND HAS SOME TYPE OF RAPE BUT PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I HAVE GIVEN YOU A WARNING!**

/!/

"_Marik where are you? MARIK COME HERE RIGHT THIS MINTUE! MARIKKKKKKKKKK!" A wailing screech rang through the forest as birds flew suddenly at the high pitch sound. The forest was the one place the screech couldn't strike fear into the one targeted at. The one place where the 'target' could be himself and not training or being the perfect like prince everyone wanted him to be, is in this deep dark forest._

"_Gosh will that woman shut up? She has been at it for an hour!" A tan boy laughed as the old woman waddled trying not to fall down on the tree roots. The boy loved how the normal composed woman would be so disorganized just because the ground had grass instead of white marble floors._

_The tan boy had blonde platinum that shined like the sand on a sandy beach right as the sun is about to rise. Even though his hair was shinny it was a complete mess with spikes and some hair was down looking like he had spike ball for hair. The most amazing site was his eyes, his __violet_ _color eyes. Eyes that held wisdom and insanity,_ _which no seven years old should have. The insanity from his eyes only showed when he had a prank in motion or he was tried to kill someone with his mind. _

_Another soft feathery laughed was heard through the air, the boy tried hard to hear it over the woman's cursing from below. The voice had always loved the boy's pretty eyes and his idea of killing his enemies with his mind even though he says "I just can't go through with it but don't think for a second I couldn't." Which the voice thought was funny because they both wished it was true sometimes for his and his friend's sake._

_The tan boy looked towards the laughing boy who was his best friend. His friend was four right now turning five in a month, this idea made Marik miserable. Marik, the tan boy, was moving back to Egypt to meet up with his family because he had been misbehaving too much here in Japan. Marik took in all the features of his friend, his soft pure white hair, and his dull brown eyes that always looked sad. Here in their hidden tree house the older kids built ages ago their friendship had bond forever and Marik was never the same again. _

_His friend's pure white hair reminded him of Blizzard, the kitty they shared together._

_Blizzard was a gorgeous snow white cat that the boys had found during a blizzard. The baby kitten was the cutest thing and reminded Marik of his friend. Marik had taken care of it from there on as he did his friend. Though he has to take Blizzard to Egypt and away from his friend because his friend couldn't have people over his house let alone a cat! But out of the two of them, the cat and the boy had the same 'coat' but very different eyes._

_Eyes were said at one point to be the gateway to see into our souls. Blizzard had these huge sparkly aqua eyes. The color was like staring into world pools of ice but held a pain to them as well. As time passed the ice melted into a playful baby blue color that was the color of diamonds sprinkling in the sun's light. As his friends eyes were a doe brown but held panic and fear. Unlike Blizzard he had never melted his 'ice' into joy but Marik could understand._

_Marik laughed when the woman screeched again because of a spider that had somehow gotten into her hair. If she didn't have so much hairspray to hold up some crazy looking hair du then the spider wouldn't have been stuck in it. Marik looked over at his friend "Ryou aren't you going to miss my good looking body?"_

_Ryou smiled, and giggled his innocent little face away "Marik silly." Ryou loved how Marik could make you smile even when it was a very sad day. Yea Ryou was four and you're supposed to be friends with anyone but Ryou didn't go to school like other kids. Even though he didn't go to school he was picked on by his cousin's friends and that's how Marik became his friend. His only friend, his best friend, his brother and Marik was leaving him for good. Of course Marik said he would back but how many years and Marik would change until him or that's what Ryou thought._

"_Me miss you Mar." Mar was Ryou nickname for Marik and Marik knew when he used it he meant it. Even though Ryou was four he was fast, fragile and flexible almost like Blizzard their kitten. Though Ryou had very bad grammar and didn't know how to speak English properly you could always tell what his express was._

_Marik brushed Ryou white hair "And I will miss you my brother Ryou." Ryou giggled and a tear fell down his face as Marik stood up to leave. "Ryou I have to go but promise me never forget about me and that nickname." Marik looked down to see Ryou with his goofy smile and nodding as if he had just won a life time of ice cream. "Okay see ya soon Buddy."_

_And with that Marik rushed passed the woman who was now leaning against a pine tree with her eyes close. Ryou watched as his best friend waved back then ran all the way back to his mansion house has Marik puts it. He felt his face get wet with tears as his friend ran turning into misty light as blackness swallowed up Ryou._

_Has the last light of Marik disappeared a voice could be heard making Ryou very uncomfortable as if he had seen his coming. He now wished with all his heart and being that Marik asked if he could have come with him to Egypt instead of going back to his house. _

"_It's a monster a monster!" A scream dashed through my head as another painful scream woke me up from that dream into a nightmare._

_I opened my eyes to see my Aunt and Uncle with a knife and an insane look in their eyes. As if something just snapped in their minds as they looked at me. "Yes Auntie and Unclie?"_

_My Unclie raise his hand above his head and slapped him so hard that my mouth started bleeding. "You, monster has no right to call me that or my wife!" Another slap from my Auntie across the other side of my face with much more power caused me to cringe away._

_She laughed and she watched the blood drip from my mouth down my chin. "For now, you can call me Torcher, my husband Master and George Teacher instead and if you forget we will kill you understand monster?" My Auntie voice was dark and cruel instead of the normal I hate you voice or cold shoulder I normal got._

_I nodded and hide under the blankets trying to disappear from the new found coldness that my family was showing me. But instead of having the pleasure of hiding they grabbed something and forcefully pulled me out from my bed. I looked to see what was hurting so much when I saw a tail. A pure white cat tail came out of my butt and was now in my Unclies hands. WHAT WAS HAPPENING! _

_I start to cry again "That no mine Au-Torch-er." I could see the inclination that Auntie liked having this power over my four year old body but why? I never did anything but eat with them and sometimes go outside for a day or two with Marik. I never ever did anything wrong and I tried so hard to be good I really did._

_My Unclie started tugging my new tail as fresh tears poured out of my red eyes. When I noticed we were going to the deep dark basement I started screaming. Auntie slammed her hand down shutting me right up after looking at the knife in her hand. They didn't even pick me up from the ground as Unclie dragged me down each stair with a powerful thrust. The basement had about 30 stairs deep, wanting a place that was sound proof and it only had a very few windows for privacy. _

_My Unclie stopped at this small room that I have never seen before "This is your room __**bitch**__ and I want you to know who your master is." The floor was cold but it got even colder with Unclie voice filling the black nothingness with his gloomy voice. I didn't even know what this __**bitch **__word even meant….._

_My Auntie smirked and sat down on a leather couch that looked barn new but the entire room looked new. I couched as blood splattered the floor, wait it was my blood! MY BLOOD! My blood mixed with my tears and my cries scattered around the floor._

"_Look what ya did Master, the bitch is now bleeding everywhere and it's on our new floor too." My Auntie playfully said as she kicked me under the chin which pushed me backward. I can't believe they are doing this to me and then I smell smoke. _

_I looked up to see Unclie putting needles on the edge of the burden that had a bright light flaming out. I was hit again by Auntie with her boots, black leather high heels that looked new. I looked up for a second and I saw she was wearing this black leather outfit. The outfit was a pair of black legging with a vent shirt that showed her bra with looks like a chain around her neck. If you looked in her bra there were spikes and a metal hook that looked like a dog collar hook for a leash. _

_My Unclie was wearing black low riding pants with a muscles tee that showed off his mature body. I don't mind them wearing stuff like that because they are really young like Auntie in her mid-20's and Unclie in his early 30's. But they said they didn't have enough money for me to go to school only George but how did they pay for all these new ideas?_

_I was hit again by Auntie "You may not look at us without permission got it bitch?" Auntie was beating me for looking at her? I quickly looked down; before I could say anything my Unclie pulled my arm towards the burden with all his might._

_He pulled out the needles and slowly pushed one by one into my left arm burning holes into my arm. It was horrible, excruciating and all around creepy. I cried as they pieced me again and again each one hotter then the next. I could smell and feel the rotting and burning skin falling off as blood ran down to the floor. I lost count after seven because those were all the numbers I knew. After about what seemed like forever in pain he stopped becoming bored without my screaming. _

_He dragged me to a wall where there was a pair of handcuffs and what looked like a mask of some kind. Roughly he pulled my arms above my head cuffing them; he slowly put the mask over my eyes as if it was very important to him like a ruby to a prince. I couldn't blink or move my head to either side when he placed that mask over my head I could only look forward, which was where the leather couch was._

"_O sweetie, that looks sooooo cute on him, my little bitch toy. I love him." My Auntie sounded so happy but she was soon pulled out off the couch by the chain around her neck like pooch. _

_My Unclie laughed a very dark laugh "You can only love one guy and that's me!" My Auntie smiled up at him like he was a gentleman or knight in fairytales saving her. "You my little sexy slut wants to show this monster what love is? I, your master, command you to do my bidding my sexy slut."_

_She kissed him forcefully on the mouth as if saying yes but instead she said "My Master what you wish is yours." _

_My Unclie had her up on the couch in no time throwing her like some rag doll. I didn't want to look but the mask held my eyes open and keeping my site on my family. My Unclie had her facing the couch as he slapped her butt like she was a horse. "What do you like that monster? You will never feel the power of love or the feeling of sex monster!"_

_Please god let me pass out please. And thankfully before he started unclothing himself I was out but that was enough for me to know that love was no longer something I wanted! No, this was no fairytale and I will never love everyone! Even if I did I would kill myself before becoming someone else pet!_

_I wanted to run, hide and never look back but as I go into the darkness I hear a voice. A very deep baritone voice so mature and beautiful call out my name. Before I knew it I called out "Kura!" That name was my saving graces, my savor. _

_I call out that name as I come closer and closer to the warm beautiful light. I scream that name, cry that name and whisper "Please Kura save….meeeeeeeeeee."_

/!/

Me: I hope that was good:D I really wanna say I am sorry for not updating and for making the characters OCC. ALSO I am sorry about this chapter but next one will be happy promise and I had to add the ending because later on Ryou will get these feelings:P hahaha this is pages FIVE! wooooooooowO.O

This is fangirl4ver signing out ON HER BIRTHDAY thanks again PLEASE REVIEW! I WRITE MORE UNDER PRESSURE;D


	12. Knowing you

Here Kitty Kitty:

Chapter: 12

Knowing you

**If ya haven't look at my profile and vote on my poll:) It would really make my day!**

Me: Ya well life is just a mess right now sorry…One of my friends just died and Sandy just hit…..so please understand thanks…I will get back on the train and write like the wind…soon:)

I would love to say that I have gotten some motivation to write and I hope you all like this chapter/update! My goal is to get more than 7 reviews on this update…that was my last number of reviews. I love you all and keep reviewing it makes me happy and **YOU CAN PUT IDEAS OR REQUEST YOU WOULD LIKE FOR THE STORY **I love to see what you come up with Thanks

OMR I FORGOT PLEASE THANK MY NEW BETA (for this story): Yuu Leiko

Please remember:

"….." = talking

'…' = thinking

**Bold** = text messages, emails, notes ect.

(a/n) = authors notes

Warning: Nothing tooooo bad maybe some crying cursing but hey its M:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh (sorry I'm trying though;)

O AND BAKURA CALLS RYOU Tsuki meaning….well you'll find out

/!/

_I call out that name, as I come closer and closer to waking up. I scream, cry, and whisper the name, "Kura, save…meeeeeeeeeee."_

He woke up panting, and was shaking uncontrollably with a fear that reached all the way down into his bones. 'Why can't I just disappear?' He drew up his knees, making him look even smaller in the huge room, almost like a miniature child hiding in darkness. A silent tear rolled down his face, as his mind began to remember each detail of the nightmare, and how his life had gone so far.

One statement popped into Ryou head; 'I was born to die.' He whispered to himself, as if saying it out loud would make it became real, and it dawned on him that it was indeed a fact.

His mind felt as if a billion little fireworks were all going off all at the same time. The poor child couldn't see a thing, expect flashes of light. The light caused him further pain which made his head throb, making him feel as if his head was about to explode. Thinking sleep would fix the problem, Ryou lied his head down on a very warm and hard pillow. He could hear a thumping noise every couple of seconds under the pillow. His body froze. Turning his head slowly, Ryou saw a very calm and compassionate human sleeping.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed, louder than a police man's siren going off. 'What?' Ryou thought. He tried to get up, but as he flew off the bed, he tripped on a wire.

As his butt smashed the carpeted floor, a small gasp broke through his mouth. The beeping of the heart rate machine began to beat faster and faster, as the cord had gotten wrapped around Ryou's ankle. The wire was holding Ryou back from running away, as well as leaving yet another mark on his body. His breathing began to quicken as he scrambled to catch it, but all he could do was breath out.

Rapidly, his body began to feel weightless, as if his body was being pulled to the sky. Just when he thought all hope was lost, he thought he was going to die of fright. The cord was ripped off his ankle, and he was pulled into a huge, bare, muscular chest. The neko began to cry as his bruised lungs were filled with fresh air that burned with each breath.

A familiar voice broke out of the silence of Ryou's heavy breathing. "Damn it, I should have woken up. Why didn't you ask for help?" Ryou knew the man as Kura, a rather gentle person. But he now sounded angry and aggressive towards Ryou.

As if automatically, Ryou slipped out of Bakura's hold and got on all fours, only looking at the floor. As he positioned his forehead to the carpeted floor, he spoke slowly and quietly. "I know nothing, not one bit. I am just a simple lowlife mutant. My master is to punish me for what I have done. I deserve the worst, and nothing can set me free, not even the words of God. A freak like me must be disciplined, no matter the cost. I beg you, please master, punish me for what I have done." The statement sounded nothing like Ryou, but it was implanted in his head, as if a robot was sitting before Bakura, and not the human that was supposed to be there.

Bakura stared at Ryou, and on impulse without thinking, he grabbed him. His gripped tightened when he realized he hadn't said anything. "Stop that, it's okay. You don't have to do anything you don't want to anymore. Fuck, they really did a number on you; I was hoping you were just roleplaying." Another cry escaped, as Bakura continued "Shhhh, it's okay Tsuki. You don't need to fight anymore. I got ya, and I am never going to let anyone hurt you again." During this whole speech, Bakura was rubbing the back of the miserable kitten.

Ryou looked up, looking passed Bakura, trying very hard to not look into the beautiful eyes. "Please, no go back Kura!" His voice cracked, and right after the statement escaped his lips, he regretted it. Bakura's hand on the kitten's back stopped abruptly, and he cursed inside his head.

Ryou soon thought he must have said something wrong. 'Who was I kidding? He doesn't want me here. I'll just be in the way, and will soon be his play toy.' Ryou slowly lowered his head, no longer looking at Bakura, and no longer thinking his Kura was his white knight.

Bakura was getting pissed; he didn't understand why Ryou didn't see how much he cared about him. Signing loudly, he pushed Ryou's face, making him look right into his eyes. He became trapped by looking into the beautiful liquid brown eyes Ryou had.

"Look Tsuki, you're not leaving my side unless it's necessary." Bakura was going to keep going, but instead he asked, "do you understand me, Tsuki?"

Ryou simply shook his head, then spoke up quietly. "Maybe me no say good, but me can get you." He sounds at least somewhat happy, until he asked again. "Tsuki means?" Ryou looked at Bakura with those big, teary brown eyes that he could have melted in.

The older of the two just whispered, "Tsuki means the moon, and I will tell you later what that means. But right now, what's wrong Tsuki?" Bakura asked, still not letting his grip up around Ryou's waist, or holding up his face to see those eyes.

Out of nowhere, this adorable little frown appeared on Ryou's tear stained face, showing this tiny pearl white fang. Only knowing a few words made life horrible for Ryou, because he understood what others were saying, but they didn't understand him. So all he could say was, "where me?" He looked around, accidentally snuggling closer to Bakura, as his head was filled with terror.

Bakura looked down at his Tsuki, feeling a tug at his heart seeing him troubled and confused. Ryou looked like a skittish rabbit, and his heart was pounding a hundred miles an hour with wide eyes. His face was as pale as snow itself. "You're at one of my friend's houses. Tomorrow we can go home." Bakura sounded gentle, but in reality, it was more a command then a question at all.

Ryou echoed back at Bakura, "home?" He looked sadly at his hands and asked, "aren't I dirty?"

Bakura stared at Ryou. It didn't matter about the speech, or the small amount of words, just the sadness in his voice.

Bakura just smirked, then did something so out of character that it shocked Ryou's whole world. He softly kissed Ryou's cheek, before he lifted him out of his lap and stood up. "Why don't we cuddle on the bed? This fucking floor is making my body very itchy."

The neko just stared at the hand, not moving an inch as if he was a sculpture. As difficult as this was for Bakura, it was far more challenging for Ryou. He hadn't been in a real friendly human contract for years, and it terrified him more than anything.

Bakura bent down, crouching on his knees while petting Ryou's hair, caressing each strand. "Tsuki, if you're afraid of breaking social rules and shit, get over it. Look, you let me worry about that. Hell, I break them all even when I try to be good. So what do you say, Tsuki?"

The small neko smiled as he imaged Bakura dancing in a street, not regretting anything. He was dragged out of his day dream, as Bakura pulled him up and onto the bed. "I finally got you to smile, and you look adorable. You should smile more; you don't look like an insane person, unlike some people."

As the silence began to set in their conversation, Ryou was finally happy, that he could just- "Hey, I hope you're awake Ryou. I was just thinking... when I first meet the shrimp, one of my friend's boyfriends, he made me play this game. But now I am going to make you play the game. It's called Get To Know The Real You and crap. It's a really simple game. I bloody hell hated the game, but I don't care if you do or not because we are so playing."

Ryou turned slowly, so his back was no longer facing Bakura; instead, he put his face right in front of his. "We play how?"

Bakura smirked. He got him hooked now. "Well, we each get to ask ten questions throughout the day about one another. No matter the question, you have to answer; and no lying, because then the game ends. You understand, right?"

"Yup, can we play now?" Ryou sounded thrilled, while Bakura just laughed evilly in his head. Oh yeah, Bakura was going to get to know his Tsuki soon and then pop the question.

"Well of course. Tsuki, do you want to ask the first question? Though tonight we're only going to ask five each, okay?" Ryou nodded so much, that Bakura thought his head was going to fall off. "Okay, okay, don't go crazy. Ask away."

Ryou was thinking about the best question to ask, when he finally said, "why monster?" The question hung in the very thick air, as Bakura was shocked by the question.

The only respond he could give was, "do you mean why I saved you?" Ryou nodded, and waited quietly for the answer. "Oh Ryou, you are not a monster. And I saved you because I fell in love with you as soon as I laid eyes on you. Also, no human should withstand that pain and torture from another, it's wrong."

"Ryou, who were the people attacking you?" Ryou flinched, and closed his eyes trying very hard to not lie to the one person who, so far, hasn't hurt him.

He opened his teary eyes, ashamed of the answer, but gave it anyway, "my family; auntie, uncle and my cousin. I no call them that." Bakura couldn't even get out his sentences, as Ryou asked, "will you kill me, I do wrong?"

Bakura had enough. "What kind of bloody hell question is that?! The game is to ask question about the person, not sad shit! But to answer your question, no, I would never kill you and I could never think of killing you." The smaller of the two understood that he should probably just ask normal, or what he thought were, normal questions.

The older one sighed. "Ryou, did you always have these adorable cat ears of yours?" Bakura rubbed them as he asked the question, almost completely forgetting about them.

Ryou shook his head, trying to answer the question, and get Bakura to stop. "Nope Kura, I got them at five with a tail!" Bakura smirked. He totally forgot about that cute little tail on that cute little ass. 'Oh Ra, Bakura, keep it together! What is happening to you, stupid!'

Ryou piped in. "My turn! Kura, do you like Kura?" The question was barely there, but Bakura was starting to understand the young child.

A deep but twisted laugh stunned Ryou. "Only if it's you, Tsuki." Bakura sounded sexy, but he knew it went right over the others head. "Hmm…does my little Tsuki like me?" Oh yeah, Bakura was milking this; he would have to thank Yugi for this stupid yet very helpful game.

"Very much so, Kura." Almost a second later, had he regretted saying that, but only because Bakura got this very bright twinkle in his eyes. Ryou giggled, no longer minding. "Kura like me?" He echoed again, trying very hard not to sound childish.

Bakura pouted "No fair! You cheated with the same question! But I will let it slip. Do I like you…hmm…well, I would have to say you have no idea how much I like you." He then took Ryou's hand and kissed the top of it. "Do you have a favorite food, Ryou?"

This huge grin appeared on Ryou face. "Yup, cupcakes! Kura last one?" Bakura nodded, hearing the disappointment. But it was 3:35 a.m. already. "Hmm…what Tsuki mean?"

"Oh no, you can't ask that. I told you that before. Next question." Bakura gave a playful wink to Ryou and a Cheshire smile.

"Fine, do you know Mar?" Ryou asked, thinking if Bakura knew so much, he could help find his best and only friend.

Again, Bakura was speechless. "Do you mean Marik Ishtar?" Ryou slowly nodded, hoping there was only one Marik in the world. "I know him very well. He is my best friend and is a crazy wackier!"

Ryou looked puzzled, but Bakura ignored the look, remembering this was his last question. "I got it! Do you know how old you are, and have you been outside before?"

Ryou giggled because he knew Bakura was cheating, but he didn't mind it at all. "I seventeen I think, and outside, years ago." Ryou would have said more, but he didn't know how long he had been locked up, or what day his birthday was anymore.

"Well sadly, Tsuki, that was our last question until tomorrow. Since those fucking people out there are going to want to talk to you then, you better go to-" A quite snore cut Bakura off not even half way through his little speech. As he looked down, two tiny cat ears rubbed against him, and Ryou snuggled closer. Bakura chuckled. "Sleep tight, Tsuki."

Bakura pulled Ryou closer to his body, adoring the warmth his Tsuki gave off, and how his body reacted to him. He had the cutest sleeping face; his small cat ears went to the sides of his head, and his eyes barely looked closed.

Bakura laid his head on Ryou's, burying half of his face in the neat, soft hair. As he rubbed his hands up and down Ryou's back, he thought, 'How could I love this boy so much already? I only started talking to him, and he barely smiles. Even so... I love him so very, very much.'

Slowly, though affectionately, Bakura kissed the top of Ryou's head, and then kissed his right cheek. Making a small promise to himself, he began to fall asleep, unknowing of tomorrow's problems, and the hardship making his life worse for both our albinos.

Though one thing was for sure... a spark was present between the two.

Me: OMR I…kinda liked it:/ o well its 7 pages long and 2,653 words longs sooooooo I think I will end it right here PLEASE REVIEW and thank my beta and their hard work

THIS IS FANGIRL4VER after two weeks of writing this and planning …I have school tomorrow GRRRRR wish me luck


	13. Meeting

Here Kitty Kitty

Chapter 13

Meeting

_**If ya haven't look at my profile and vote on my poll:) It would really make my day!**_

I am sorry! I made Malik mean for a reason….please forgive me I will work out later.

Me: I am sorry…..school s*cks, I have been sick and I just don't have time right now BUT I WILL WRITE! I WILL NOT LET SCHOOL WIN I PROMISE YOU! Okay this has to be my favorite chapter because it gets really really funny I loved it and it makes me wish I had uploaded faster. I just couldn't find out what to write for the last chapter you read. PLUS it took a while to write:P only because I couldn't find a way to start this chapter Sorry

OMR I almost FORGOT PLEASE THANK MY NEW BETA: Yuu Leiko

Please remember:

"….." = talking

'…' = thinking

**Bold** = text messages, emails, notes ect.

(a/n) = authors notes

Warning: Nothing tooooo bad maybe some crying cursing

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh like a boss

O AND BAKURA CALLS RYOU Tsuki meaning….well you'll find out

/!/

When the morning light shined on Ryou's face, he woke abruptly to the new feeling of warmth. The warmth of the sun felt amazing on his pale face, his body moving on its own, trying to reach for the warmth of its rays. As the sunlight hit his face, his body started to slowly unwrapped from the cocoon of blankets. Ryou opened his eyes and rubbed them softly, trying to wipe the rest of the sleep away.

A hand was placed on his white, dirty hair, nearly scarring the poor teen to death. Until the images of last night came in waves, making him relax only slightly to the touch. Ryou turned, praying that last night was no dream and he found crimson eyes staring at him, watching his every move. Growing nervous and slightly embarrassed, all he said was "Um…...Morning."

Bakura chuckled and said in an amusing tone, "It's already afternoon Tsuki, you slept through the morning." Slowly he began to pet Ryou's hair, caressing each strand as if he was going to break into a million pieces.

Ryou's eyes grew wide, and soon they were filled with tears when a cry broke out. Bakura stopped his petting and looked shocked by the reaction to his treatment. But it wasn't his petting that bother Ryou. Instead, Ryou cried "Sorry, I-I slept late."

Very carefully, Bakura wrapped his arms around his Tsuki and placed the younger teens head on his chest. "Hey hey, shhhh shhhh, no tears it's okay," he said slowly, dragging out each word as he petted the teens head and started rubbing his ivory colored ears trying to calm him down. "There's no need to apologize Tsuki. You did nothing wrong, I promise. Are you a feeling a little bit better now?" Bakura's voice was full of concern and laced with sadness from the situation.

Ryou nodded, indicating he was okay, and rubbing his head against Bakura's chest making him smirk. This boy really had no idea what he did to Bakura and how adorable he really was. After a good amount of time, Bakura sighed, snapping Ryou out of his light sleeping. "Sorry Tsuki, but can you meet some people? They wouldn't stop knocking and they are just pussy's, but I do trust at least some of them." Ryou purred at the nickname, not understanding the last part but soon assumed the worst. His body began to tremble, hiding his head in Bakura's chest and clenching on for dear life.

Upset, Bakura looked down, noticing the body language of Ryou and whispered, "Don't worry, you don't have to but they wouldn't hurt you. I promise, as long as I am here no one will ever hurt you again. Do you trust me?" The small teen nodded, feeling a strange pull at his heart and his mind, trying to understand the meaning behind the words.

The older teen sighed. He really didn't want to do this, and making Ryou face all these people was going to send him over the moon. The only thought rushing through Bakura's head was how could he put his angel through this? Never the less, he promised to protect him, but was this really the best idea for him right now? Was he really protecting him or was he being selfish?

One glance at Ryou and he knew that if it didn't happen now, then it never will. Bakura called out to his friends who piled into the room, crushing each other trying to see the new face. The face that Bakura saved; the face that captured his affection; the face that held so many secrets that it was just ready to pop.

The small ivory little kitten ears twitched against Bakura's face, almost making him regret his decisions but he had to push his Tsuki through this. The younger teen began to feel the pressure of all their stares on him, and quickly he threw his hands up. His hands landed on his head, hiding his beautiful kitten ears and his legs curd up trying desperately to hide his flaws. Ryou's mind began to understand that his masters we right, he could never fit in.

A very familiar broke through his thoughts "Hey Bakura, if your little kitten has his back to us, how the hell do you think we can see? All we can see is his dirty white hair and the way he clenches you! I didn't think I would see the day Bakura would be so kind." Out of nowhere, the voice just stopped when Ryou heard an ouch sound followed with a bunch of laughter that filled the air.

Bakura began to rub small reassuring circles on the young one's back, trying to make him come out of his shell. Of course he noticed his body language, but he didn't know how to help his little Tsuki through this. All he knew was that Ryou and him just clicked; it just felt right. He laughed when he noticed Ryou trying so hard to melt away in his arms. 'Does this kid even know how adorable he really is?' Bakura thought, trying to pull Ryou's hands away from his head. Bakura's smoothing voice sounded over the chaos so only Ryou could hear it. "Come on Tsuki, they wouldn't hurt you, trust me. Have I lied to you yet?"

Ryou began to sweat. What Bakura was asking him to do was no walk in the park; even now his frail state of mind was beginning to race. 'Kura asks me to trust him and I do but other people, wouldn't they hurt me? I'm a freak, Kura cares but will they?' This small thought replayed over and over in his small head. He didn't even notice that he began to hide his face deeper into Bakura's chest, trying to disappear, when a voice snapped him out of his thoughts again.

"Come on Ryou, they wouldn't bit you." That's exactly what Ryou thought they were going to do. "What, you don't think your Kura can protect you? These people aren't even strong, trust me. If I were to hit them, they would be knocked out for weeks. I won't let anyone hurt my stunning Tsuki, ever." With that, Ryou smiled for the first time in years and Bakura could feel it against his chest.

Soon Ryou nodded in his chest, and turned his head to look at all the people staring at him. His hands began to slide away from his ears and around Bakura. With all his will power he opened his eyes and saw all the people around the room go wide eyed. Afraid he did something wrong, he began to turn when his site's fell on a certain person.

His heart began to hammer against his rib cage. He tried to think of a way out of his room, but they all stood in front of the door. Ryou's eyes began to dash around the room for anything that could be an escape. Bakura noticed Ryou's body actions, and didn't understand what the matter was. But he introduced each person.

Before he could even say one word or even knew what happened, Ryou jumped off his lap and was kneeing on the ground in front of Joey. Joey was a blonde haired teen, who always cared for others over himself. His annoying boyfriend was Kabia, the famous CEO, the genius. He looked down to see Ryou shaking and crying, having his head touching the ground.

Ryou whispered out, "I sorry, no run. Teacher I no run." Joey was frozen, and he even started shaking and losing his grin he had on before. Kabia rushed over to his boyfriend and grabbed him into a tight hold turning his head to his chest. Ryou looked up for a split second "Teacher no punishment?" He thought it was a trick that his master had planned out.

Bakura dashed to his side and held him petting him again. Everyone in the room was shocked; they knew Joey wasn't involved, but what was this kid thinking? Yami broke through and gracefully kneeled in front of Ryou, so he was looking into his eyes. "Ryou right? I'm Yami, Bakura's um, friend. We are all friends, take a deeper look at Joey, and tell me what you see." His voice was gentle, but held a wisdom that Ryou couldn't place, and slowly he looked at Joey.

The teen didn't look anything like Teacher but the blonde hair and carefree smile was a trade mark. Slowly Ryou snuggled closer to Bakura for protection which Bakura gladly wrapped his arms around his body. "I see Teacher but he not." His voice sounded so broken and small that Joey couldn't help it. He broke through Kabia's strong hold and hugged Ryou.

Joey sniffle his cries as Ryou froze not knowing what to do. After realizing what he was doing, Joey let go and said in a goofy voice, "Well hello there Ryou, I'm Joey. And the stunning man behind me is Seto Kabia. I promise we are friendly and we are all sweet, even him." He pointed to Kabia who was trying to hide a laugh, but didn't say anything... well, at least not out loud.

Soon, a smaller version of Yami came next to them, crowding Ryou. "I'm Yugi, and I have to say Bakura, he's adorable! I could eat him up!" Yami nested Yugi's hair, reminding him what they were dealing with and that was a little too literal. "Anyway, I was hoping you would come eat with us. I would love to know how you control Bakura." His childish laugh seemed to relax Ryou a little enough to smile, but he still held onto Bakura's shirt.

At the sound of food, Joey popped up making Ryou jump up to the ceiling. "Sorry," Joey blushed and gave his carefree smile.

"Oh lord Puppy, one sound of food and you forget your manners. I apologize, Ryou, my pup still needs to learn manners and how society works." Seto said with the air around him making Ryou fear him.

Joey glared at Seto. "And of course, the great Seto freaking Kabia can't scare him with that rich little air around him."

Yami interrupted with a sigh. "Will you two love birds stop bickering and see if Marik and Malik destroyed your kitchen? You two left them to your staff. Isn't that a little cruel?

Seto looked at Yami with a glare before going over to Joey and kissing his cheek. "We'll finish this later puppy. But Marik will probably kill one of them. And knowing how he blew up the chemical wing, I don't trust him in our house. Come on." He grabbed his hand and dragged Joey out of the room, and down into the kitchen.

They were followed my Yami and Yugi, but Yugi turned and said, "You two make an adorable couple," before he dashed off to Yami's side and grabbed his hand, swinging it back and forth.

Ryou blushed and hid in Bakura's chest again, trying to hide it from Bakura. 'I have to kill that shrimp, but he has a point. Ryou is too adorable for words, even looking a little dirty.' Bakura thought, as he chuckled at how cute Ryou was being. He leaned down toward Ryou's ear. "So Tsuki, you want me to carry you to the kitchen or do you want to walk?" Ryou looked up to Bakura with a blush brightly coloring his face, as he was about to get off his lap.

Bakura chuckled "Aw no, you didn't answer, guess I have to carry you my little kitten." And with that being said, he proceeded to carry Ryou out of the bedroom. The younger one had his head snuggled against Bakura's neck as he carried him around the house like a prized animal.

"Well it's about time Bakura! I was wondering when breakfast would get here." Again that familiar voice rang through Ryou ears. Bakura deeply chuckled, making Ryou's heart flutter faster.

"Oh Playboy, I wonder what happened to you. I saw you walk out with Malik with your tail between your legs, and just when Ryou here started having a panic attack. How kind of you to leave us at that moment, what a great friend."

"Ha, don't make me laugh! I wasn't scarred, it's just that I wanted to make sure they had something for your little cat friend to eat. Sorry, they're all out of cat food, guess the cat can eat out of a bowl." Ryou froze as well everyone else in the room. Those words stung Ryou. He knew what cat food tasted like, and he wasn't a huge fan.

Ryou small voice hung in the air. "I no like cat food, it taste funny." Bakura looked down to see Ryou shaking his head "Kura please no make me." It was heartbreaking; Marik didn't mean to say those things to hurt the kid, it was a joke.

All Bakura could do was tighten his hold on Ryou as he walked over to the table. He slowly placed Ryou on the floor to stand on his own. Bakura signed, trying hard to not yell "No Tsuki, you don't have to eat cat food ever again. Marik was only trying to be funny; we didn't know that you eat that."

The young teen gave a small smile more to hide his embarrassment. "That's all I had." Again, Bakura's heart broke. He couldn't believe Ryou was smiling and freely telling them these horrible things. It was heart breaking to hear what Ryou had been through, and Bakura knew they were just hitting the tip of the iceberg.

Gradually, Marik walked over and said with his eyes closed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

His words were cut off when Malik yelled. "Don't say you're sorry to that freak! I don't care if Bakura loves him or if he was a piece of trash, he can't feel! Yes, I don't believe in what those people did, but he should go somewhere he can get care. How the hell do you think you can take care of someone else when you don't take care of yourself?"

Throughout the speech Malik walked over to Bakura and other two, staring only at Bakura, never taking one look at Ryou. As soon as he stopped talking, Bakura had steam coming out of his ears and his hand raised. He voice was ruff and full of rage. "How dare you Malik, how fucking dare you say that to me." His hand rose higher and just has he was about to hit him, he was hit with a pillow. Soon after, Ryou was hugging Malik in a very weird way, trying very hard to not pass out.

Bakura began to calm down seeing how his rage got the better of him again. "But Ryou, I-"

"We no hit, fr-fr-friennnd" Ryou shook his head and spoke again "I no know what him said but he scare. It okay, okays Kura? No mad, just um….just."

Malik broke through with tears in his eyes, "Happy."

/!/

Me: I end there…six pages….a long time and late nights:/ I have midterms LIKE IN TWO WEEKS! What the hell right? I was like ummmmmmm….but I updated and I HOPE YOU REVIEW I need to know if I am going in the right path

Please thank my beta Yuu Leiko….i finished this today and she gave it back…today:P I am so happy to have her help and ideas, Thanks Yuu Leiko I can never thank you enough I hope you read this:P hahaha Also read her stories PLEASE

This is Fangirl4ver signing out….to go curl up in a ball…..thanks and please review


	14. Unpleasant

Here Kitty Kitty

Chapter 14

Unpleasant

Me: Well…..I have no idea if anyone is even reading this but I wanna keep writing this just to finish it the way I want. I don't think this chapter will be really long but idk:/ Anyway I hope you like it and review, sorry for the late chapter…..a lot has happened and my mind is on shuffle, I can't really focus on much and its becoming hard to stay awake…..my mom says it's from stress…well I hope it goes away!

PLEASE THANK MY BETA: Yuu Leiko

*seriously without her I wouldn't have this chapter or even be writing anymore so seriously thank her*

Please remember:

"….." = talking

'…' = thinking

Bold = text messages, emails, notes ect.

(a/n) = authors notes

Warning: BIG WARNING…..I think this chapter will have scenes of some very heavy situations and stuff….no lemons or anything (not yet anyway) O lord I can't believe I did that sorry it's just to show…well you'll see

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh…..I never will…hold me Yuu Lekio (lol)

O AND BAKURA CALLS RYOU Tsuki meaning….well you'll find out…unless you looked it up LIKE SOME PEOPLE…..but you don't know why I picked it ha, winning.

/!/

Ryou nodded at Malik, but you could see he was shaking; his tail was between his legs and his ears flat against his head. Ryou shockingly asked Bakura, "You mad me? I go?"

Bakura looked deep into the eyes of Ryou, feeling as if he was just sucker punched with his puppy dog eyes. Bakura sighed. He really didn't want to look so fragile in front of anyone, or scare Ryou anyway. The only thing he could think of doing was something no one expected. As he walked by Ryou, he rubbed his head gently. "Fine but," he pulled Ryou into his chest "don't touch him okay?" Ryou purred in his chest, loving how ripped Bakura was, but not liking that he had no shirt on.

Ryou's tail swayed back and forth, sending a light blast of wind through the room. His ears were popped up, the right swaying and the left one moving to the muffles in the back ground. Yugi had just smiled brightly as Yami kissed him on the check, trying to calm him down before he attacked Bakura, saying he was in love with him.

"Too much drama! Can we please get back to the important topic of eating breakfast? Seriously, Ryou looks like a ghost and I think people in China will be able to hear my stomach in a minute!" Joey piped in, trying to turn their attention onto something other than the drama that just took place.

Seto chuckled and grabbed Joey's hand "Gosh pup, I am so happy to be blessed with a trash can for a boyfriend. What does the bottomless pit want now?" Joey started to grumble something about calling him pup in front of everyone, but Seto only waved his hand in dismay.

Marik walked over to Malik, who couldn't look into his boyfriend's eyes, darting around the room looking for anything beside the blonde tan hottie in front of him. "Malik, don't you remember anything from your past? Our past?" He sighed, but continued not liking how Malik wouldn't meet his gaze. "Mal please, if not for me and Bakura you'd be…" he let the sentence to hang there, not wanting to think of the what if moments.

The young teen rushed into Marik waiting arms, crying "sorry" and "I just can't lose you again." But Ryou really couldn't hear what he said to Marik. Though when Marik leaned down and whispered something to the smaller one, his face became flushed and a bright pink rose in its place. Malik wasn't only blushing, but what was even funnier to Ryou was when Malik got on his tip toes and whispered something back.

The two tan boys looked at each other with a lust and loving look, even though people were in the room they started making out. Ryou yelped at the sight, not really seeing people show so much attraction to each other can have an effect on someone.

Bakura watch in amusement as Ryou shook like a leaf in the winter breeze just before a big snow storm. Hm, how bad he wanted to make him scream to the heavens and call out his name time and time again. 'Bad Bakura bad, he's just a friend. F.R.I.E.N.D.' He nodded when Marik finally looked up at him, leaving a very satisfied Malik in his arms.

"Bakura this ain't a peek show, ya gotta pay to see his goods!" Marik yelled over as Malik nuzzled his neck. Why Bakura was friends with these two Ryou would never know.

A low chuckled surged through Ryou's body as Bakura pressed their bodies closer together. Ryou wasn't really used to the whole touching thing. He fidgeted and tried to move away from Bakura, however, Bakura didn't notice; more like didn't want to notice, as he grabbed Ryou's hand. "I already have my goods Marik, your little thorn bush is nothing compared to my kitten." At this statement Ryou's heart dropped and he wiped his face. The young cat teen didn't understand why his heart felt like it was breaking, why Bakura having someone hurt him or maybe the fact that he already had his kitten.

Slowly Yugi bounced back into the room but his voice held strength "You guys better get into the dining room before Seto actually kills Joey. Not to be rude, but I want a perfect morning, right Ryou?" Everyone's eyes landed on Ryou, who instantly had his battered tail in between his legs and all the color drained for his face.

Panic over took his thoughts 'What if I answer wrong? What's a perfect morning and what are they talking about killing each other? Did I end up in an even crazier house and why is everyone's looking at me? O God I can't breathe, I can't,' he started gasping, he couldn't catch his breath. The oxygen was just flying away leaving him breathless. His legs began to shake as he grabbed onto Bakura subconsciously, trying to keep up right. Ryou looked down, not meeting any of the piercing eyes, expect he whispered, "that what you want?" It was more a question then a statement, but no one pushed as other three guys walked into the dining room.

Suddenly a hand was on pressing against his chest and his neck, a sense of calmness overcame him, almost as if his whole body turned numb at this point. Somewhere he heard a faint voice saying "Tsuki, you need to calm down and breathe," the older teen said firmly, his hand pressed to the teen's chest, feeling his heart slam against his palm. "Tsuki, breathe. Slowly. In. Out. In. Out." He talked him through what looked like a panic attack, until the teen was calm finally.

"What - What doing here?" Ryou asked nervously. 'What was what?' He asked himself wondering why his body had just been numb and calm all at once.

Bakura sigh brought Ryou's attention back to his savoir. "Tsuki don't worry about them. I got you. Can you breathe again, and are you alright?" Ryou nodded and nuzzled his head against Bakura's neck. "I take that as a yes, come on let's get you something to eat." Bakura didn't know what to say or do, Ryou was nuzzling his chest! How was his brain going to function when he had the most adorable teen touching him without understanding what he was doing?

The older teen gently took the younger teen's hand in his own, engulfing it in warmth and protection. They slowly walked into the double doors and Ryou's beautiful brown eyes went wide with disbelief. The dining room was enormous and the table was long enough to fit at least a dozen people. The table had a line of food down the center, which smelled wonderful to Ryou and his empty stomach.

The dining room table also had all the people who greeted him when he woke up this morning. Joey and Seto were at the end of the long table; Joey had his plate filled with colored items as Seto only had yellow and brown items. Yami was to the right on them and sat right next to Yugi who laughed at something Yami whispered in his ear. Across form them was Marik and Malik, Ryou almost burst out laughing when he saw Marik kissing Malik's cheek and him going all crazy at his boyfriend for doing it.

Not knowing what to do or where to sit Ryou fidgeted a little, until Bakura dragged him in front of a seat. Bakura sat down next to Malik who was still in a heated agreement with Marik about the kiss. But he wasn't fooling anyone with that big of a blush playing on his face. Ryou went back to the problem at hand: where the hell was he going to sit? He remembered Bakura saying he would be seated at the beautifully decorated table, but he was used to being on the floor, or at least his body told him that.

Just as he was about to silently slip onto the floor Bakura grabbed his arm and placed him into the empty chair next to him. Bakura opened his mouth to say something but instead he just growled at Ryou sending shivers down his spine. Suddenly Seto stood up and raised his glass that was filled with a liquid red color. He cleared his throat as Joey huffed "Well this is to Bakura for saving someone without trying to get something out of it," Bakura laughed because he was getting something out of this, Tsuki's love of course. "My impatient puppy won't stop yelping and whimpering about not eating so let's begin." He sat down and was playfully hit by Joey, who looked like he had a really bad case of sunburn all over his body. Slowly the brown haired teen kissed his boyfriend, quickly pulling away and rubbing his thumb over Joey's cheek.

The group just dived right into the mountain of food in front of them as if they haven't eaten in months. Soon everyone's plate was filled; Ryou looked at the group as they were either talking to each other or just watching their partners. Ryou was shocked to say the least when Bakura smiled or talked about some woman at this place called school. Bakura also looked calm, but his words held a different tone, he sounded a little…well a lot of crazy.

Ryou was the only one without food on his dish but he didn't know what anything was, so he looked to his right and saw a roll. Turning back to the group to see no one was paying attention to him, as carefully and quickly as he could he grabbed the roll and hides it under his shirt. The young teen knew how to steal food, which was the only way he could fill his stomach. He knew he was greedy but he took another one and placed it under his shirt so he could eat them later.

Of course as he was about to steal another one, Yugi caught him and waved. Good thing he grabbed his napkin instead of the rolls. "Seto Kabia! Why is this kid not eating? Is he trying to tell me my cooking sucks or is he just too stuck up for my cooking?" The woman yelled right next to Ryou pointing down at his empty plate to show he hadn't touched a thing.

The woman had fiery red hair but it was frizzed and pulled back into a messy bun. She wore a chef's uniform, a white long sleeve shirt with about six buttons and black pants and high heels. Her voice was scratchy but her face had smile marks and wrinkles around the eyes.

The young cat teen had tears spilling over his face as he shakily whispered, "Sorry Madame." That's all he knew but this only got the woman angrier.

The red hair headed woman was getting angry, normal she wouldn't be this angry but seeing some rich little kid not eating anything thinking he's too good for her cooking, that's what's got her mad. Without thinking, she pulled the chair, sending the kid straight onto his ass. He didn't make a sound, not one cry, not one question. He just sat on the floor. Anger began to pour into her. Mr. Kabia knows when someone doesn't eat her food; she goes into an angry fit.

Suddenly the kid turned looked into the chef's eyes, eyes that held a daze over them as if he was somewhere else. Out of his head came his two white fuzzy cat ears and an abused tail from his back, he looked like a broken kitten in the rain calling out for help. The next thing shocked everyone, Ryou pulled out the two pieces of bread he had under his disgusting shirt and placed them right in front of her.

Quietly just above a whisper he choked out, "I don't steal, I don't steal, I don't steal." He repeated over and over then he threw his head onto the floor but this didn't satisfy what he needed to do. He crawled as if he was a jungle cat, on all fours he swiftly and soundlessly moved to the closest wall. In everyone's horror he began to slam his head against the wall.

Between hits he cried out, "Why can not just normal?" Of course the words made little sense to everyone, but to Bakura it was as if something had pierced his heart. Making it go further and further into his already battered heart.

Everyone in the room was glued to their seats as they finally realized the damaged that had been done upon Ryou. How much damage was already placed in his head, and how much was permit? Who should go to him? Who could save him from the darkness in his mind?

He cried out again, "Kura" and shortly after "help." He continued to slam his head onto the wall as he began to bleed, and in that moment Bakura jumped to his side. Bakura had to get a grip as he pulled Ryou's head into his chest. Ryou still smacked his head against Bakura's chest as he cried, "sorry's" and "forgive me's" at Bakura and the others.

Bakura sent the red head a death glare, promising a painful death. Instead the woman rushed over with a napkin, a cup of water and a new piece of bread. Bakura turned his attention onto his kitten. As Ryou looked up, blood tricked downs his face. Fury, anger and every other emotion filled his head as he stared into the sad/happy eyes of his kitten.

The chef said a couple of sorry's and quickly excused herself, but decided to say before rushing off, "I see now I was wrong kid. You can do whatever you damn well wish, hun." And with that she disappeared, rushing off into the bathroom to wash off the tears that had fallen from her green eyes.

Bakura just held Ryou, not understanding why this kid had such a hard life.

/!/

This is the end of chapter, sorry it ended soon but I wanted to get it out;)

Me: So I just finished watching Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi…. I have never seen the last episode because I thought it would be a sad one, but I finally watched it and guess what I hated it! I would have loved to see at least some love or something….it was just boring well anyway that was my chapter hope it wasn't that boring:{ lol thanks again for reading AND PLEASE REVIEW:D

This is Fangirl4ver signing out after weeks of planning out this chapter!


End file.
